User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 774: A Typical Power in an Atypical Host
Alright, before I get on to reviewing the chapter, did anyone else's manga service mix up the pages of this chapter? Because mine put the final three pages near the front, which was really confusing considering its content. The first topic of the day, I suppose, would be the Heal-Heal Fruit, or whatever the heck it's called in Japanese. Seeing it sorta shocked me, because this is a power that is so common in most literature, I had never realized that One Piece didn't have anyone with that power...until now. Of course, if a main character had this power, I'm sure there would be complaints. Deus ex machine, blahbitty blahbitty blah. But here, in this tiny side character who won't last more than 30 chapters, we have a perfectly acceptable host. Oh, but before that, we have Robin clarifying some things...sort of. Looks like she's just gonna sit around and protect Rebecca while the angry Statue Man takes on the Star Spangled Banner. At first glance this might seem to make Robin useless, but considering how psycho Stars and Stripes Man is for Rebecca, it'll most likely be a team effort. Meanwhile, the team has come to take out the trash, AKA Gladius. But, as we shall soon find out, they intend to make him recover very quickly... And now for the main event, which in my case the end came first. Spoiler alert: They free Mansherry! Who would've guessed? But first, we get reacquainted with Jora, who either is just fine after her traumatic encounter with Law and Doffy, or is more disturbed than ever. And I must say, I was pretty surprised to see how many Donquixote executives have been taken out. It still seems in my mind that they're still alive and thrashing the competition. Basically, Jora is playing the bad doctor here to get her mates on the battlefield as soon as possible. Your tears can heal! Now where have I seen that before? After this chapter, it can be made clear that Jora is the least competent of the Donquixote executives. First she got defeated by a painted skeleton, and now by two, TWO! dwarves. Even Sugar could handle more than that! Of course, the way Leo and Kabu defeated her was wickedly cool, and helped us get an even better glance at Leo's powers, which are pretty amazing (Kakuzu, anyone?) Needless to say, Jora's gonna have to have some serious counseling after this. All in all, this was a short but sweet chapter. Hopefully next week we will get to see the SMILE Factory getting...nah, that's too good to be true. We will instead see people running around! And maybe more Diamante. And perhaps even Pica...nah, getting too ahead of myself. Now, feel free to post your thoughts on this chapter in the boxes which apparently have no limits below. Rate Dis 1 2 7 8 9 10 3 4 5 6 See what I did there? Category:Blog posts